plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weenie Beanie
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |cost = 1 |strength = 1 |health = 1 |class = Smarty |set = Basic |rarity = Common |tribe = Bean Plant |flavor text = Prefers to be called "Vertically Challenged Beanie."|trait = None|ability = None}} Weenie Beanie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. Two of them can also be obtained as cards by Bean Counter. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It does not have any traits nor abilities. It is the basic plant of the class. Origins It is based on a bean, a common name for large seeds of several genera of the flowering plant family Fabaceae. Its name may be a combination of "weenie," referring to its size and description, and "beanie," an alteration of the word "bean" made to rhyme with "weenie." It could also be a reference to a fast food restaurant with a similar name, or a dish with a similar name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Prefers to be called "Vertically Challenged Beanie." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Weenie Beanie is now the basic plant of the class. Strategies With As Weenie Beanie is a very weak plant, it is outclassed by almost everything. However, you can take advantage of its cheap price and its bean tribe to spam many Weenie Beanies and activate the abilities of Bean Counter and Admiral Navy Bean many times, potentially wreaking havoc to your opponent. It can also act as a shield to block the hit of a powerful zombie and stall a turn. As Green Shadow, using these will be great, as you can boost it and make your opponent use tricks on it. Be wary of instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size if its strength gets too high. Against Any zombie or trick can easily dispose of Weenie Beanie, due to its low stats. However, you'll want to destroy any Bean Counters or Admiral Navy Beans beforehand as they take advantage of Weenie Beanie with their abilities, which are quite troublesome. If it is boosted too far, use Rocket Science or another instant-kill card. Gallery Weenie Beanie Description.png|Weenie Beanie's statistics HD Weenie Beanie.png|HD Weenie Beanie Weenie_Beanie_card.png|Card Blinking Weenie Beanie.jpeg|Weenie Beanie blinking WBAttack.png|Weenie Beanie attacking Frozen Weenie Beanie.jpeg|Weenie Beanie frozen WBDed.png|Weenie Beanie destroyed 8Strength8HealthWeenieBeanie.jpg|Weenie Beanie with 8 /4 Rank4.png|Weenie Beanie as the profile picture for a Rank 4 player Weenie Beanie That Can't be Hurt.jpg|Weenie Beanie that can't be hurt Weenie Beanie Pack.jpeg|A Weenie Beanie Pack in the tutorial Screenshot_2016-11-12-21-14-55.png|Weenie Beanie on the field WeenieBeanieconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Weenie Beanie WeenieBeanieCardImage.png|Weenie Beanie's card image IMG_3708.png|An announcement in the news featuring Weenie Beanie RootWallusedonWeenieBeanie.png|Root Wall being used on Weenie Beanie Alien Ooze being used on Weenie beanie.png|Alien Ooze being used on Weenie Beanie Weenie Beanie Conjured by Cosmic Bean.png|Weenie Beanie's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Bean Double Strike Weenie Beanie.png|Weenie Beanie with the Double Strike trait Trivia *Prior to update 1.2.11, it could only be obtained via Bean Counter, Cornucopia, Petal-Morphosis, or Seedling. *In the second set of announcements in the news, there is an announcement saying that Weenie Beanie had appeared in hundreds of matches between Taco and Ultimate league players in the past month. It then jokes about if Weenie Beanie is too powerful. **The reason for the large amount of appearances is most likely due to cards like Bean Counter and Mayflower adding Weenie Beanies to the plant hero's hand. Sea also *Bean Counter Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants